Modern guided missiles need high performance gas generators for providing high pressure and temperature gases to control nozzles of post boost control systems and the like. This provides gas energy to achieve forward, reverse, pitch, yaw and roll thrust control of the missile equipment and re-entry body sections. Prior art techniques have not provided the high performance required for advanced weapon systems that must undergo severe operating environments and have longer term burn requirements for high pressure and temperature gases. Moreover, modern weapon systems often have long storage life requirements wherein propellants that have excessively aged, for example, may be easily replaced with a fresh propellant contained in an inhibitor sleeve that forms part of a replaceable propellant grain assembly. This requires repeatable close tolerances, long term dimensionable stability and inhibitor to propellant bonding that will withstand long duration, high temperature and pressure conditions. These and other requirements have been accomplished by the solid propellant to inhibitor bonding system of the present invention.